The Glee: New Generation
by blakesznellieszmichael
Summary: Nellie Veitenheimer is new in your school and do not want to be perceived. But things get a little difficult for her, when she meets the Glee Club. Some characters of Glee and some of TGP 1 and 2
1. Chapter 1

_Hi, I hope you enjoy the first chapter. At least I liked to write. Then ..._

_**First day**_

Nellie left his motorcycle and looked at her new school. McKinley High School. As she suffered bullying in their school in Tacoma, Washington, the fear had gripped her. Everyone laughed her just because of her sister, nobody understood how difficult it was. This happened for a long time, until his sister died. After that, she and her parents moved to Lima.

"Now everything is new," she thought, "I will be as unobtrusive as possible and try not to be perceived." She grabbed her backpack and placed in the back. Took a deep breath, took courage and entered McKinley. After a few steps, was at the front of the orientation to catch their schedules. At the door was marked "Emma Pillsbury", hit and opened the door.

-Hi, I'm Nellie - she said entering the living room - came to pick up my timesheet.

The redhead stood up with a huge grin.

-Hello, I am your advisor – Nellie stretched out his hand and greeted Emma. When let out her hand, went to her drawer, grabbed some documents and handed the Nellie-I'll call someone to show you the College, right?

Nellie nodded, Emma took the microphone and called the speaker:

-Joe Hart, come here in the guidance, please.

After a few minutes a guy with dreads and barefoot into the room.

-You called me?

-Yes Joe, can you please help Nellie?

He looked back and smiled.

-Hi ...-turned to the Coordinator-of course-he was out the door-Nellie comes.

She waved to Emma and followed Joe.

-Hi, I'm Joe-he smiled-can you give me their schedules?

-Of course-she handed the paper to him.

-Hm, is your first lesson with me, and the third as well.

-This is good, right?

Joe agreed with the head and kept walking. Kinda boring with silence, he asked.

-Where are you from?

-I'm from Tacoma, WA. I moved here this month.

-In a big city to a small town. Why changed?

-Family Stuff ...

-I understand-they stopped in front of the room-between.

She came in and was followed by him, and headed to the back of the room. He put his things on the table and looked to Joe.

-Thank you for helping me-she smiled.

-Is not nothing.

The teacher entered the room. She stood up and went to him. She handed him the role. When was returning to his seat, the professor said:

-Ms. Veitenheimer, please introduce yourself to your colleagues.

Nellie's eyes widened. For someone who wants to be invisible, to present a room is not the best option of all.

Take a deep breath, and said as soon as possible.

-I'm Nellie and comes from Tacoma. Bye.

He returned to his seat as soon as possible.

"Ridiculous" thought.

A lesson never took so long to finish. At least that's what Nellie found, when touched, she stood up and went over to Joe.

It Was pretty ridiculous, right? -She said putting her hands on her face.

-Just a little-he laughed, which made her blush-come on, you'll have Math class now.

The two walked together to the classroom of Nellie. They separated and she entered the room, sat down at the only vacant seat. After a few minutes, a little boy football team came and sat beside her.

"Shit," she thought, "I want to be invisible and sit next to a player?" She snorted.

The teacher entered the room, she can quickly handed him the role and returned to the place. The teacher didn't even have time to say hello. Kinda frustrated, he stood up and began to pass the subject.

Nellie was never very good at math, but that subject was leaving her confused.

-Want to help? -The boy asked at his side.

-You understand the matter? -She looked at him a little surprise.

-Just because I'm a player, not to say that I'm dumb.

It was more red than he could imagine.

-Sorry ...-she whispered.

-Okay-smiled-comes, I'll help.

Nellie really was surprised with it. He knew everything about the subject, which was odd. The signal rang, and they arose.

-I forgot to introduce myself-he stretched out his hand-Michael.

-Nellie-she shook his hand and smiled-I apologize for calling you stupid. Excuse me.

-All right-he left his hand-I'm used to.

They said goodbye and she left the room. When she left he saw Joe, smiled.

-Hi

-Hi again-She sighed.

-What was it?

-I managed to spend more shame than the first lesson.

Joe began to laugh, what made her stick with a frown.

-Don't laugh ok? -She sighed again-I called a dumb football player and he showed me how wrong I was, just miss rub my face how much I was wrong.

Joe tried to hold the laughter, but failed. Cackled. She looked at him and began walking. He was behind her.

-Excuse me-she looked at him-but will say that it was not funny?

She shook her head and smiled.

Joe and Nellie spent the rest of the morning together in the classroom and in off hours.

When the last class ended, said Joe and went to the parking lot.

He climbed on his motorcycle and went straight home. Arriving home, I went straight to the kitchen, where he had a ticket in the refrigerator.

"Honey, I and his father went to the new job of it. Your lunch is in the oven. "

She sighed, she would have to get used to spend the day alone. His parents would begin to work and she would be alone. The lunched, washed the dishes and was for how much. Changed clothes and went and sat in the living room. Have you connected the TV without anything to do.

The bell rang, what did Nellie give a leap. Got up and went to the door, opened it and came face to face with another player.

-Hi ...-He said.


	2. Chapter 2

_**New neighbor**_

POV BLAKE

Blake was in your room looking out the window when he saw a movement in the room of the House. He would find that everything was fine, were it not the case that no one lived there a long time.

-But what ...-He said getting up and going to the window.

A short-haired woman and blacks switching blouse. He was paralyzed, just looking.

She turned, and it as fast as you can hid behind curtains. Blake only managed to see a small face and a mouth media and red. After change of blouse, she left the room, he took a deep breath and shouted:

-MOTHER ...

-IN THE KITCHEN – she screamed back.

He came down the stairs and went into the kitchen.

Motherboard? – He said entering the kitchen.

-Who was guri? – She asked washing the dishes.

-Seen people in the House next door. Someone moved?

-Yes, the Veiten ...-stopped, her eyes widened and she screamed-the BOSCOITOS!

He just stood there looking at the mother walk from one side to the other without understanding anything. Until she stopped in front of a plate of cookies.

-What is this? – He asked.

-A plate of biscuits – she said giving it to hold it.

He rolled his eyes and replied:

-This I know, but what I'll do with them?

She returned to wash the dishes.

-Deliver to the new neighbor.

-Deliver to ... NEARBY? Why I?

-Because you will.

-But why would I?

-Because I am sending. Anda Blake, will.

He left snorting and stomping background. Okay that he wanted to meet the girl next door, but it would be a bit embarrassing isn't it?

Blake stopped in front of the door of the House next door. "Maybe I should come back after" he continued looking at the door "stop being so ridiculous Blake and ring the Bell" logo.

He rang the doorbell and waited "maybe I should come back later". When he turned to leave, someone opened the door. He turned and said:

-Hi ...

A short haired woman opened the door, he smiled. "Is she! She is more beautiful than I could see through the window. " His face was small and delicate, their eyes were dark brown, and intense. Your mouth a little big and red.

-Hello ...

-I am Blake, your neighbor.

-I'm Nellie, their new neighbor-she smiled.

-This is for you-he said delivering the cookies for her.

-Thank you, I love cupcakes.

The two smiled at each other.

-You began studying at McKinley, no?

-Yes, I started today.

-Cool, who knows see you there then – he smiled – bye.

-Is, bye – she said closing the door.

He was returning to the House, when she opened the door again.

-Thanks for the cookies.

He smiled – there is nothing.

She smiled and closed the door.

Blake was a few seconds there looking at the door before you go home.

The night ...

Blake bathed and put an outfit. He sat on the bed and went back to look at the window. Sighed. Nellie appeared on the balcony of the room, and he just stood watching.

"Maybe I should talk to her". He stood up and approached the window, when would mention a Hello, Nellie began singing.

_**Look at the stars,**_

_**Look how they shine for you,**_

_**And everything you do,**_

_**Yeah, they were all yellow**_

_**I came along,**_

_**I wrote a song for you,**_

_**And all the things you do,**_

_**And it was called Yellow**_

_**So then I took my turn,**_

_**Oh what a thing to've done,**_

_**And it was all Yellow**_

She took a deep breath and sat on the balcony. Blake couldn't say anything, just listen to the beautiful voice of Nellie.

_**Your skin**_

_**Oh yeah, your skin and bones,**_

_**Turn into something beautiful,**_

_**Do you know?**_

_**You know I love you so,**_

_**You know I love you so**_

_**I swam across,**_

_**I jumped across for you,**_

_**Oh what a thing to do**_

_**'Cos you were all yellow,**_

_**I drew a line,**_

_**I drew a line for you,**_

_**Oh what a thing to do,**_

_**And it was all yellow**_

Blake felt something different while she sang. A heart might, he could not explain.

_**And your skin,**_

_**Oh yeah your skin and bones,**_

_**Turn into something beautiful,**_

_**Do you know?**_

_**For you I'd bleed myself dry,**_

_**For you I'd bleed myself dry**_

_**It's true, look how they shine for you,**_

_**Look how they shine for you,**_

_**Look how they shine for...**_

Blake did not resist and began to sing along with Nellie.

_**Look how they shine for you,**_

_**Look how they shine for you,**_

_**Look how they shine...**_

Nellie was looking for who sang with her. Blake knew she wouldn't find out, the lights in the room were already deleted and she didn't even know that he lived there.

_**Look at the stars,**_

_**Look how they shine for you,**_

_**And all the things that you do**_

When they finished singing, Nellie left the porch and closed the curtains. Blake just came back to sit on the bed and look out the window.


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Glee Club**_

POV Nellie

It was only the second day of Nellie in college and she was not very happy. "Perhaps have slept badly. But as someone will will be able to sleep after the scare that I took last night. " She sighed, picked up some books and when was shutting down your closet Joe appeared.

-Hello-he said smiling.

-Hi.

-How much animation.

-Tell me-she started walking-slept very badly.

-What happened?

-Nothing, forgets she responded when the two turned the corridor. He gave the shoulders and said.

-You know.

They entered the room and Nellie sat on the only vacant seat. Joe sat in front of salo of a pretty blonde smiling, he turned back and smiled.

-Hope today is not as bad as yesterday.

Nellie agreed with the head. The sign hit and the teacher entered the room. Know it was very strange, had a cowlick funny and an engaging smile, which was odd for a teacher.

Nellie stood up and went to him, handing him the role.

-I'm Nellie, was transferred-she said.

He smiled and replied.

-Welcome, I am Mr. Schuester, history professor and leader of the choir Club. Glad to know there.

He handed him the paper and smiled.

Nellie returned to the place where a hair half Asian half black and Red was sitting. Sat down and kept the paper in the middle of the notebooks, looked to the side and smiled, he smiled back and said.

-Hello, I'm Abraham.

-Hi, I'm Nellie.

-New isn't it?

-Yes

-Cool-he smiled-I think my friend ali liked you.

Nellie blushed and eye to where Abraham was pointing with his head and saw Joe smiling and winking at her, what made her smile. Shook his head negatively and looked to Abraham.

-I think we'll be friends-she smiled.

-It is also I think.

They spent the rest of the lesson talking low.

When the sign hit they fired and she waited for Joe.

-The beginning of the second day wasn't so bad, was it?

-Not-she smiled-let's.

They went out of the room and were going to the second class when Nellie saw a group of players the Abraham on the wall and they played slushie on your face. She was paralyzed by just looking at the scene, terrified. Players only came out laughing.

Nellie ran up to him and Joe followed. Abraham was sitting on the floor, Nellie stooped in front of him and asked:

-You are well?

Abraham sobbed and shook his head negatively. She held out her hand.

-Let's get this out of Comes, your face.

He took the mother of Nellie and stood up, they went to the bathroom and he stopped in front of the mirror.

-Why did they do it?

-Because I'm from Glee Club.

-Why is that?

Abraham gave the shoulders. Joe approached him and gave light patting on his back.

-It took me a long slushie last year, with the time they stop.

-I Hope Joe.

Nellie looked at the two.

-Wait, you're part of the glee club?

Joe agreed with the head.

Nellie looked at them and smiled.

-Can I go with you in the glee club?

-Of course-the two spoke together.


	4. Chapter 4

_**The Glee Club II**_

The end of another day arrived, and Nellie never was so happy about that. When he left the room, found Joe and Abraham the waiting. The smile was on his face.

-Hello boys, "she said.

-Hi

-Hello, "said Joe finally – shall we?

Nellie agreed with the head, and they began to walk.

-Are you sure you want to go with us Nellie? – asked Joe.

She just nodded her head and smiled.

Of course she didn't know if it would get on Glee, didn't want to know and participate in a thing that players play slushie to the face is not the best thing in the world. "I'll just know, just that" she thought.

They stopped in front of a room with several chairs, was empty with only the teacher with weird topknot. "As is even the name of it?" She did a little force to remember until spoke aloud.

-Mr Shue.

He turned to them and smiled.

-What makes Nellie here?

-She came to know the glee club – answered Abraham.

-She can watch? -asked Joe.

-If not bother, of course – complemented Nellie.

-Of course, it's no bother, "he smiled.

Nellie smiled back, and was sitting along with Abraham and Joe. Joe on his right and Abraham to his left.

-You will like the people here, "said Joe.

-Can even enjoy them, and if they don't like me?

-Will like, I assure said Abraham smiling.

Three girls entered the room, all with leaders of twisted.

-Cheerleading Leaders?

-Yes – said Joe.

-The one on the left is Marisa, the middle one is the Brittany and on the right is the Shanna – said Abraham.

Abraham laughed, and two other men entered the room.

-Cameron and Rory, a nerd and an Irishman, "said Joe.

-Irish? -Nellie looked at Joe.

-Is, Exchange came last year, but decided to stay.

-That's cool, no? He sings very well, "said Abraham – he makes two voices.

-What? -She looked to Rory- serio?

-Yes.

-Are you sure you need me here?

The two laughed. Nellie just stood looking at the door, hoping more people. Three guris entered the room. A wheelchair, with a butterfly and a hair tie with Justin.

-Oh my God he's gorgeous, "said Nellie.

-Artie is the wheelchair, the bow tie is the Blaine and with hair Justin is the Sam.

-The Blaine is gorgeous-she said.

-Give up, "said Joe - he is gay.

-Shit.

Abraham and Joe laughed out Nellie's face.

-Do not laugh-she said-I don't have much luck in relationships.

-Only you and Artie.

But two girls entered the room, an Asian and a brunette came into the room.

-Tina and Aylin. Have different styles, but turned very friends, "said Abraham.

-Tina is an original, "said Joe.

-Original? – asked Nellie.

-Yes, that began the Glee Club – Joe looked at Nellie – Tina, Artie and Brittany are the originals. Sam is also an older, only arrived in the second year. I, Rory and Blaine entered last year, and the rest at the beginning of the year.

-The glee club won the nationals last year, but with a new year all the respect I had for them all – just sighed Abraham.

When Nellie would talk, Mr. Shue stood up and spoke.

-Good day folks – he smiled – today we have a special guest, Nellie.

Everyone looked at her, what made her become stained. Everyone smiled to her.

-Mr. Shue – said Sam – since today we have a special guest, I would like to sing a song.

-Have to see Sam.

The band started playing, and Artie began to speak.

_**A– Ladies and Gentlemen we've got a special treat for tonight,**_

_**I'm gonna call my friend Sam up here to sing to you ladies,**_

_**Sam!**_

_**Yeah!**_

_**Let's go man?**_

_**Ok?**_

_**S-My name is Sam nice to meet you can I tell you baby,**_

_**Look around there's a whole pretty ladies,**_

_**But not like you, you shine so bright, yeah.**_

_**- I was wondering if you and me could spend a minute,**_

_**On the floor up and getting lost in it,**_

_**I won't give up without a fight.**_

_**I just wanna, oh baby,**_

_**I just want you to dance with me tonight,**_

_**So come on, oh baby,**_

_**I just want you to dance with me tonight.**_

_**We're getting sweaty, hot and heavy in the crowd now,**_

_**Loosen up and let you hands go down, down,**_

_**Go with it girl, yeah just close your eyes, yeah.**_

_**I feel the music moving through your body,**_

_**Looking at you I can tell you want me,**_

_**Don't stop keep moving till the morning light, yeah.**_

_**When I saw you there, sitting all alone in the dark acting like you didn't have to care,**_

_**I knew right then, you'd be mine, we'd be dancing the whole damn night right,**_

_**Oh baby, I just want you to dance with me tonight,**_

_**So come on, oh baby,**_

_**I just want you to dance with me tonight.**_

-Let's people – Sam and Artie started clapping in rhythm.

_**Break it down now (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)**_

_**(Come on) Shake it like that (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)**_

_**Now bring it all back**_

_**To dance with me tonight**_

Sam was so Nellie and said:

-Sing with me-Sam reached out. Nellie was a little ashamed but accepted the hand and began to sing.

_**N -One more time, one more time, come on now**_

_**S-(Yeah, Yeah, yeah, yeah) Do your thing**_

_**N-(Yeah, Yeah, yeah, yeah) Everybody sing**_

_**-I just want you to dance with me tonight (come on)**_

_**S-(1, 2, 3, 4) I just wanna**_

_**N-(Shake your body) Oooh baby (shake your body)**_

_**S-I just want you to dance with me tonight**_

_**The-Everybody, everybody, come on now**_

_**S-(Everybody) Just close your eyes**_

_**We can dance all through the night**_

_**I just want you to dance with me tonight (shake your body)**_

_**Everyone was clapping and singing smiling.**_

_**S-Everybody sing (shake your body)**_

_**Just close your eyes (oh baby)**_

_**All through the night**_

_**I just want you to dance with me tonight**_

_**(Shake your body)**_

_**N-Come on (shake your body)**_

_**A-Just close your eyes (shake your body)**_

_**S-All through the night**_

_**I just want you to dance with me tonight**_

When the music ended everyone was laughing and greeting Nellie, Sam and Artie.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Auditions**_

It's been two days since Nellie visited the Glee Club. The doubts the nagged, enter or Club of coral? It was in his head. It was hard, and if it happened the same thing from another school? Okay, now she would have Joe and Abraham to help her with this, but fear took care of her, she couldn't do anything.

It was a hot day and Nellie was sitting in a secluded corner of the patio do college thinking in life. "I loved singing with Sam and Artie, but if they don't accept me? I have to think about it... "

-Have already chosen your music? -a voice made her jump into place. She looked back and saw Artie.

-Hi Artie ...-She looked and smiled-I don't know if I'll join the Glee Club.

-Why? – He asked.

-I really loved singing with you and Sam, but I'm afraid. It was horrible on my other college and do not want it repeated.

-Nellie-he said if putting with the wheelchair in front of it-do you think I went through a little thing? I am a wheelchair, nerd and singing in a group of losers. And you know what that changed my life? Really changed for the better, I don't know how else has changed. Met friends of truth, had girlfriends, I won a tournament reef. Things that I never expected in my life.

Nellie just continued looking Artie, who smiled.

-Think about it-he said leaving-Nellie ...

She looked at him.

-If I were you would sing Demi Lovato, your voice will stay cool.

-Thank you-she smiled.

He left, and she just stood staring. He smiled, stood up and went to their latest lessons.

_At the end of the lessons ..._

Nellie was stopped in front of the choir room. "Courage, courage," she thought. Took a deep breath and knocked the door. Opened and door and smiled when he saw Artie, Joe and Abraham.

-Mr. Shue "– she entered the room – can I get tested for the coral?

He looked at all the members of the Club and returned to look at Nellie. Smiled and replied:

-Of Course.

Nellie left their stuff with Joe and Abraham, went to the band and spoke the name of the song.

-My name is Nellie Veitenheimer, and will sing Demi Lovato, at the suggestion of Artie – she looked at him and smiled - Skyscraper.

The band started playing, she grabbed a microphone and began to sing.

_**Skies are crying, I am watching  
Catching teardrops in my hands  
Only silence as it's ending  
Like we never had a chance  
Do you have to make me feel like  
There is nothing left of me?**_

_**You can take everything I have  
You can break everything I am  
Like i'm made of glass  
Like i'm made of paper**_

_**Go on and try to tear me down  
I will be rising from the ground  
Like a skyscraper!  
Like a skyscraper!**_

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

_**As the smoke clears, I awaken  
And untangle you from me  
Would it make you feel better  
To watch me while I bleed?  
All my windows still are broken  
But I'm standing on my feet**_

_**You can take everything I have  
You can break everything I am  
Like i'm made of glass  
Like i'm made of paper**_

_**Go on and try to tear me down  
I will be rising from the ground  
Like a skyscraper!  
Like a skyscraper!**_

She looked all members of Glee Club, who were with strange faces. "Will I sing badly?".

_**Go run, run, run  
I'm gonna stay right here  
Watch you disappear, yeah**_

_**Go run, run, run  
Yeah it's a long way down  
But I am closer to the clouds up here**_

_**You can take everything I have  
You can break everything I am  
Like i'm made of glass  
Like i'm made of paper, Oh**_

_"The last part they want to sing with me, will they sing?"_

_**Go on and try to tear me down**_  
_**I will be rising from the ground**_  
_**Like a skyscraper! (Like a skyscraper!) Like a skyscraper!**_  
_**Like a skyscraper! (Like a skyscraper!)**_  
_**Like a skyscraper! Like a skyscraper!**_

When he finished, he closed his eyes. The only thing I heard was the applause you have received. Returned to open my eyes and smiled. Everyone was cheering and smiling. Mr. Shue "stood up smiling.

-By the way, welcome to the Glee Club.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Auditions II**_

_POV Michael_

The lesson was over and Michael was going to the locker room for the football team to talk with the coach Beiste. He had entered that year and was already one of the best players. Wanted to be the quarterback, but Sam already had caught the wave, unfortunately.

Michael went in front of the coral room, and listened to a song.

**You can take everything I have  
You can break everything I am  
Like i'm made of glass  
Like i'm made of paper, Oh**

He approached the port to be able to listen better.

**Go on and try to tear me down  
I will be rising from the ground  
Like a skyscraper! (Like a skyscraper!) Like a skyscraper!  
Like a skyscraper! (Like a skyscraper!)  
Like a skyscraper! Like a skyscraper!**

After that the music ended and he was only able to hear the applause. Left hastily for nobody to see dali. Ran to the locker room and there stopped looking at his locker. The voice of the woman was in her head, that was weird. It was just a voice. He sighed and sat down.

- A voice ...

-That voice? – said Blake entering the dressing room.

- Nothing - he stood up and looked at the friend – I heard a woman singing in the choir Club, and her voice was in my head.

- Forget It - Blake said – the coral Club is a waste of time.

- Do not talk so Blake. I, you and Charlie lived singing in the garage and never was a waste of time.

- Hear my name, "said Charlie entering the dressing room – what was it?

- I was saying to Michael that the coral Club is a waste of time - Blake looked to Michael – and he disagreed.

- On the one hand it is, "said Charlie.

- Still not finding – said Michael turning into the closet and opening – I think I'll participate, only to find out who is the woman.

- That woman? – asked Charlie

- He heard singing in the choir Club.

-You could help me right? Equal to the old days, we were singing in the garage.

-Will end up with our reputation – Michael Blake said.

-It is better to end up with our reputation or our friendship? – said Michael.

Charlie and Blake if looked at. Michael returned to speak.

-If you want to appear with me, I'll be there waiting for you until 2 in the afternoon. In the room of coral.

Michael closed his locker and walked out of the locker room. It would be horrible to do this test without Charlie and Blake, never done it without them. They were friends since small, entered the football team together. Have always been friends, he did not imagine singing without them.

Michael stopped in front of the coral room, just had his history teacher Mr. Schue ". Lacked a few minutes for the afternoon, he waited 2 friends. Waited and waited. The clock has 2 afternoon, sighed and entered the room.

-Hello Mr. Shue ", I can take the test for the coral?

-Of course Michael, but would have to be in front of the other members.

-Please no, Mr. chue ", I'm still not ready for that.

-Alrighty then.

Michael picked up a cd inside the backpack and left it on top of the piano. Was up to the table of Mr. Shue and placed the cd in the radio.

-I am Michael Weisman, and will sing Heart Vancacy of The Wanted.

Mr. Shue "gave the play on radio and the music started playing.

_**Who-ah...**_

_**I hear your heart cry for love,  
But you won't let me make it right  
You were hurt, but I decided  
That you were worth the fight  
Every night you look up  
You won't let me come inside  
But the look in your eyes  
As I can turn the tide**_

_**In your heart, in your heart, in your heart  
I can tell you can fit one more  
In your heart, in your heart, in your heart  
I don't care who was there before**_

Blake and Charlie entered the room, and began to sing with Michael smile.

_**I feel your heart cry for love,  
Then you act like there's no room  
Room for me, or anyone  
"Don't disturb" is all I see,  
Close the door, turn the key  
On everything that we could be  
If loneliness would move out  
I'd fill the vacancy**_

_**In your heart, in your heart, in your heart  
Ohhh  
In your heart, in your heart, in your heart  
Ohhh**_

Blake and Charlie set up one on each side of Michael, and Blake began to sing.

_**B - This ain't the Heartbreak Hotel,  
Even though I know it well  
Those no shows, they sure tell  
In the way you hold yourself**_

_**B e C - Don't you fret, should you get  
Another cancellation  
Give me a chance, I'd make a  
Permanent reservation**_

_**M - In your heart, in your heart, in your heart  
I can tell you can fit one more  
B - Open up, make a brand new start  
I don't care who's stayed before**_

The three joined again.

_**I feel your heart call for love,  
Then you act like there's no room  
Room for me, or anyone  
"Don't disturb" is all I see,  
Close the door, turn the key  
On everything that we could be  
If loneliness would move out  
I'd fill the vacancy**_

_**In your heart, in your heart, in your heart  
Ohhh  
In your heart, in your heart, in your heart  
Ohhh**_

_**C – When I, talk to you, on the phone  
Listen close**_

They were smiling and hugging. When the last part of the song began.

_**(aaaaaaaaaaaah) I hear your heart call for love,  
Then you act like there's no room  
Room for me or anyone  
"Don't disturb" is all I see,  
Close the door, turn the key  
On everything that we could be  
If loneliness would move out  
I'd fill the vacancy**_

_**In your heart, in your heart, in your heart  
Ohhh  
In your heart, in your heart, in your heart  
Oh Oh Oh**_

The music ended and Mr. Shue "stood and began clapping.

-Very good very good. Welcome to the Glee Club boys.


	7. Chapter 7

Godparents

-Hey guys-said Mr. Shue " entering the baggage of hurriedly coral-I already have the theme this week, but first he pointed to the three new boys-Michael, Blake and Charlie are the new members of the Glee Club. So I hope you have given a great welcome to them.

Mr. Schue "stopped a time to breathe, he said it all very fast.

-Then Mr. Shue "which is the theme of the week? -asked Tina.

-Well, as we have many new members decided to make a week of ...-he picked up his pen and wrote on the Blackboard.

-Can't read said Brittany. Artie looked with a face confusing for her.

-Groomsmen Britt-said Shanna.

-Well ...-Mr. Shue "look again – the older students will choose a song for his" Godson ", which will present to the entire group. Whoever wins, will earn points in history.

Everyone started chatting, until Mr. Shue "continued to speak.

-I chose the godparents to each one – he got a list on top of the piano – well, I chose what Godson with more or less the Godfather's style. So let's start: Charlie, his godfather is the Blaine, I think their styles are somewhat similar.

Charlie smiled at the guy in the bow tie and sat near him.

-Cameron-Mr. Shue continued "– his godfather is Rory, you guys are really friends, and the style is almost the same. Guarantee that he will choose a great music for you.

Cameron and Rory just shook hands, were put side by side.

-Shanna, her godmother is Tina – a smiled at the other – the voice timbres of you two look alike.

Mr. Schue "took a bit of breath and continued.

-Michael and Blake. I decided to put you together, are very friends. The Godfather is Sam - Sam smiled for them – not just for me, but for him also do you remember much Finn and Puck.

Sam just agreed with the head and continued smiling.

-Abraham and Marisa, yours is Joe. Marisa Quinn reminds me, even if they are not anything similar. Quinn was sweet and strong at the same time. Already Abraham, your letterhead and Marisa are somewhat similar, serious.

Marisa smiled at Joe and Abraham and returned the look Mr. Jewish superheroes ".

Aylin, her godmother is Brittany, you are sexy and beautiful. In addition to being a great of Britney Spears.

Britt clapped and Aylin just made a face of "I'm beautiful".

-And last but not least, Nellie. You had been with Artie, in addition to the great tip that he gave to you about singing Demi Lovato, know that he will choose a great music for you.

Nellie gave his hand to Artie who was in front of her and squeezed.

The second day ...

POV Blake, Michael and Sam.

-Blake stop looking Nellie and focus, "said Sam.

-I'm not looking at it – he said if turning to them.

-Is Yes – said Michael – I know that she is beautiful, I also think so. But you have to concentrate.

-You feel beautiful? He said looking at Michael.

-I also think – said Sam – Artie well, Joe and others.

Blake did not speak anything else just waited Mr. Shue "entering the room of coral.

-Good day folks – he said putting his briefcase on top of the piano – who will be the first?

Michael raised his hand.

-Well, Michael and Blake. Can start.

-I and Blake Let's sing Next 2 U Justin Bieber and Chris Brown.

_**M - You've got that smile,  
That only heaven can make.  
I pray to god everyday,  
That you keep that smile.**_

_**B -**____**Yeah, you are my dream,  
There's not a thing i won't do  
I'll give my life up for you,  
Cause you are my dream.**_

_**M -**____**Yeah baby, everything that i have is yours  
You will never cold or hungry.  
I'll be there when you insecure  
Let you know that you're always lovely.  
Girl, cause you are the only thing that i got right now**_

_**M e B - One day when the sky is falling  
I'll be standing right next to you  
Right next to you  
Nothing will ever come between us,  
I'll be standing right next to you  
Right next to you**_

_**M - You had my child  
You make my life complete.  
Just to have your eyes on little me,  
B - That'd be mine forever.**_

_**M e B - Yeah baby, everything that i have is yours  
You will never cold or hungry.  
I'll be there when you insecure  
Let you know that you're always lovely.  
Girl, cause you are the only thing that i got right now**_

_**One day when the sky is falling  
I'll be standing right next to you  
Right next to you  
Nothing will ever come between us,  
I'll be standing right next to you  
Right next to you**_

_**M - We're made for one another  
Me and you  
B - And i have no fear  
I know we'll make it through**_

_**M - One day when the sky is falling  
I'll be standing right next to you  
Right next to you  
Ohh ohh ohhhhh**_

_**M e B - One day when the sky is falling  
I'll be standing right next to you ( right next to you oooh)  
Right next to you (right next to you oooh)  
Nothing will ever come between us,  
I'll be standing right next to you (ooh ooh ooohh)  
Right next to you (right next to yooou)**_

_**Oh na na  
Oh yeah  
Stand by my side  
When the sky falls  
I'll be there  
I'll be there**_

_**M - You've got that smile,  
That only heaven can make.  
B - I pray to god everyday,  
To keep you forever.**_

When the music ended Nellie was wide-eyed and others cheering. She left the room the coral running.

Third day ...

_**Once upon a time, somebody ran  
Somebody ran away seeing fast as I can  
I got to go, I got to go  
Once upon a time, we fell apart  
You holding in your hands the two halves of my heart**_

_**Oh whoa, oh whoa**_

_**A- Oh whoa**_

_**Once upon a time we burned bright  
Now all we ever seem to do is fight, on and on  
And on and on and on,**_

_**M e A -Once upon a time, on the same side  
Once upon a time, on the same side  
In the same game**_

_**M- Now why'd you have to go?  
Have to go and throw out all my things?**_

_**I could've been the princess, you'd be a king  
Could have had a castle, worn a ring, but no  
You let me go  
I could've been the princess, you'd be a king  
Could have had a castle, worn a ring, but no  
You let me go**_

_**A e M -**____**You stole my star  
La la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la**_

_**You stole my star  
La la la la la la**_

_**Oh whoa**_

_**'Cos you really hurt me  
No, you really hurt me  
'Cos you really hurt me  
No, you really hurt me**_

_**'Cos you really hurt me oh-oh,  
You really hurt me ooh-ooh-ooh,  
'Cos you really hurt me oh-oh,  
You really hurt me.**_

All applauded him Abraham and Marisa, less Nellie. Nobody knew where she was, not even Joe and Abraham.

Cameron stood up and went to Mr. Shue ". Asked to perform and he agreed. Picked up his guitar in the corner of the room and said:

-I will sing Superman, Joe Brooks.

Cameron began playing the melody of the song, a little slow and calm. He began to sing:

_**There are no words  
To paint a picture of you girl  
Your eyes, those curves  
It's like you're from some other world  
You walk my way  
Oh God it's so frustrating**_

_**So why do I disappear when you come near  
It makes me feel so small  
Why do I blow my lines  
Most every time  
Like I've got no chance at all**_

Cameron approaching Marisa smiling.

_**If I could be your superman  
I'd fly**_

_**you to the stars and back again  
Cause everytime you touch my hand  
You'd feel my powers running through your veins  
But I can only write this song  
And tell you that I'm not that strong  
Cause I'm no superman  
I hope you like me as I am**_

He gets up and goes to the middle of the room.

_**No, it ain't no lie  
I have to tell you how I feel  
But each time that I try  
It gets a little more unreal  
You say my name  
Oh God I can't stop shaking**_

_**So why do I disappear when you come near  
It makes me feel so small  
If I could read your mind  
Girl would I find any trace of me at all**_

_**If I could be your superman  
I'd fly you to the stars and back again  
Cause everytime you touch my hand  
You'd feel my powers running through your veins  
But I can only write this song  
And tell you that I'm not that strong  
Cause I'm no superman  
I hope you like me as I am.**_

Cameron took the hand of Marisa and all start to applaud.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Auditions II**_

_POV Michael_

The lesson was over and Michael was going to the locker room for the football team to talk with the coach Beiste. He had entered that year and was already one of the best players. Wanted to be the quarterback, but Sam already had caught the wave, unfortunately.

Michael went in front of the coral room, and listened to a song.

**You can take everything I have  
You can break everything I am  
Like i'm made of glass  
Like i'm made of paper, Oh**

He approached the port to be able to listen better.

**Go on and try to tear me down  
I will be rising from the ground  
Like a skyscraper! (Like a skyscraper!) Like a skyscraper!  
Like a skyscraper! (Like a skyscraper!)  
Like a skyscraper! Like a skyscraper!**

After that the music ended and he was only able to hear the applause. Left hastily for nobody to see dali. Ran to the locker room and there stopped looking at his locker. The voice of the woman was in her head, that was weird. It was just a voice. He sighed and sat down.

- A voice ...

-That voice? – said Blake entering the dressing room.

- Nothing - he stood up and looked at the friend – I heard a woman singing in the choir Club, and her voice was in my head.

- Forget It - Blake said – the coral Club is a waste of time.

- Do not talk so Blake. I, you and Charlie lived singing in the garage and never was a waste of time.

- Hear my name, "said Charlie entering the dressing room – what was it?

- I was saying to Michael that the coral Club is a waste of time - Blake looked to Michael – and he disagreed.

- On the one hand it is, "said Charlie.

- Still not finding – said Michael turning into the closet and opening – I think I'll participate, only to find out who is the woman.

- That woman? – asked Charlie

- He heard singing in the choir Club.

-You could help me right? Equal to the old days, we were singing in the garage.

-Will end up with our reputation – Michael Blake said.

-It is better to end up with our reputation or our friendship? – said Michael.

Charlie and Blake if looked at. Michael returned to speak.

-If you want to appear with me, I'll be there waiting for you until 2 in the afternoon. In the room of coral.

Michael closed his locker and walked out of the locker room. It would be horrible to do this test without Charlie and Blake, never done it without them. They were friends since small, entered the football team together. Have always been friends, he did not imagine singing without them.

Michael stopped in front of the coral room, just had his history teacher Mr. Schue ". Lacked a few minutes for the afternoon, he waited 2 friends. Waited and waited. The clock has 2 afternoon, sighed and entered the room.

-Hello Mr. Shue ", I can take the test for the coral?

-Of course Michael, but would have to be in front of the other members.

-Please no, Mr. chue ", I'm still not ready for that.

-Alrighty then.

Michael picked up a cd inside the backpack and left it on top of the piano. Was up to the table of Mr. Shue and placed the cd in the radio.

-I am Michael Weisman, and will sing Heart Vancacy of The Wanted.

Mr. Shue "gave the play on radio and the music started playing.

_**Who-ah...**_

_**I hear your heart cry for love,  
But you won't let me make it right  
You were hurt, but I decided  
That you were worth the fight  
Every night you look up  
You won't let me come inside  
But the look in your eyes  
As I can turn the tide**_

_**In your heart, in your heart, in your heart  
I can tell you can fit one more  
In your heart, in your heart, in your heart  
I don't care who was there before**_

Blake and Charlie entered the room, and began to sing with Michael smile.

_**I feel your heart cry for love,  
Then you act like there's no room  
Room for me, or anyone  
"Don't disturb" is all I see,  
Close the door, turn the key  
On everything that we could be  
If loneliness would move out  
I'd fill the vacancy**_

_**In your heart, in your heart, in your heart  
Ohhh  
In your heart, in your heart, in your heart  
Ohhh**_

Blake and Charlie set up one on each side of Michael, and Blake began to sing.

_**B - This ain't the Heartbreak Hotel,  
Even though I know it well  
Those no shows, they sure tell  
In the way you hold yourself**_

_**B e C - Don't you fret, should you get  
Another cancellation  
Give me a chance, I'd make a  
Permanent reservation**_

_**M - In your heart, in your heart, in your heart  
I can tell you can fit one more  
B - Open up, make a brand new start  
I don't care who's stayed before**_

The three joined again.

_**I feel your heart call for love,  
Then you act like there's no room  
Room for me, or anyone  
"Don't disturb" is all I see,  
Close the door, turn the key  
On everything that we could be  
If loneliness would move out  
I'd fill the vacancy**_

_**In your heart, in your heart, in your heart  
Ohhh  
In your heart, in your heart, in your heart  
Ohhh**_

_**C – When I, talk to you, on the phone  
Listen close**_

They were smiling and hugging. When the last part of the song began.

_**(aaaaaaaaaaaah) I hear your heart call for love,  
Then you act like there's no room  
Room for me or anyone  
"Don't disturb" is all I see,  
Close the door, turn the key  
On everything that we could be  
If loneliness would move out  
I'd fill the vacancy**_

_**In your heart, in your heart, in your heart  
Ohhh  
In your heart, in your heart, in your heart  
Oh Oh Oh**_

The music ended and Mr. Shue "stood and began clapping.

-Very good very good. Welcome to the Glee Club boys.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Never been kissed**_

Michael kissed Nellie and ran. Everyone was paralyzed, mainly Nellie, who was wide-eyed. She sat on the Chair and put his hands on the lips. Sighed. She looked all that were in the coral room, everyone seemed to be in the same way as her. Surprised.

Nellie picked up his things and left the room of coral. Was as fast as possible to the parking lot. Rose on his motorcycle and went to the House.

Arriving home went up to his room and locked. Played their stuff on top of the bed and sat on the same looking at the window. Nellie was only thinking about the kiss.

-Nellie, wake said to herself – it was only a kiss!

She frowned and sighed. Nor she herself knew why be so.

Nellie spent practically the end of the week as well. Without eating or sleeping. The only thing that took was a glass of milk that their hand forced her to take. Throughout the weekend, she had slept no more than three hours.

On Monday demand she woke up to go to College. His mother said she did not need, but she insisted it was going.

Put a simple outfit and did a makeup to hide dark circles. Not fired from her mother, was just. Rose on his motorcycle and went to College. She hid as much as you can, didn't want to talk to anyone. Picked up some things in your closet and when closed gave guy with Michael.

Both were paralyzed. His eyes widened and both were stained. They stayed a few seconds if looking, until Blake appeared. Nellie looked at him and blushed even more. She came out from there as fast as you can.

"It was not enough to have found Michael, Blake had to appear?" she thought sitting in its place in the room. Sighed.

-In a week already happened so much, imagine the rest of the year, "she said to herself.

-I have ever imagined, "said Joe sitting at his side – and laughed a lot.

-Not funny Joe-she settled into the Chair and launched a harsh look to it.

-I'm sorry ...

They talked until the teacher arrives.

The sign of the end of classes hit, and Nellie was giving thanks to God for that.

She went to the funds of the College to think. Sat in the Middle wire and sighed. Didn't know if it went to the room of coral or just go away home, and try to forget everything that happened. The music of Blake and Michael kiss.

-Nellie ...-someone called it.

She turned and saw a strong blonde staring at her.

-Hi Sam ... -She came back looking forward – sit.

-Thank You. Why are you here? Does not go to the Glee Club?

-I do not know, I have to think about a few things ...

-What happened? – He looked.

-Michael kissed me.

-And you this so that?

Nellie sighed and closed his eyes.

-I ... I've never been kissed – Sam continued looking – I mean, now Yes. But it was not fondly know? With Michael was so fast and strange.

Sam just smiled at her and approached. She closed her eyes when she felt his lips on yours.

The kiss lasted a few seconds, but when they split up he smiled.

-Come on, we're already late for the Glee Club.

He took the hand of Nellie and they ran to get on the coral room at the time. When they reached Mr. Schuester was talking about. He turned to see Sam and Nellie gasping and holding hands. All of the Glee Club looked for them. Nellie and Sam realized, but when she was going to drop your hand, he squeezed more. He smiled to her and they were to sit.

After unexpected arrival, Mr. Schuester returned to speak.

-Well the theme this week is ...

Everyone started to make noise.

Mr. Schuester "wrote in the frame and turned to them.

-Music terms – all started talking-Hey guys.

All were in silence and turned to him.

-Everyone has a song that does reflect, I want to show this to everyone.

Tina raised his hand and Mr. Schue "gave his word to her.

-I have a song.

She stood up and went to the band. Spoke and music and pasted in the center of the room.

-Well, this song makes me think of many things, then ...

The band began playing the melody of the song, all looked at Tina.

_**I will not make  
The same mistakes that you did**_

_**I will not let myself  
'Cause my heart so much misery**_

_**I will not break  
The way you did, you fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never let it get that far**_

Nellie's eyes filled with tears, what made her close her eyes.

_**Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side  
So I don't get hurt**_

_**Because of you  
I find it hard to trust  
Not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid**_

Everyone was enjoying the music and no one noticed Nellie crying.

_**I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you point it out  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in your eyes**_

_**I'm forced to fake a smile, a laugh  
Every day of my life  
My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasn't even whole to start with**_

Blake looked Nellie who was crying with their eyes closed. It just was looking.

_**Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side  
So I don't get hurt**_

_**Because of you  
I find it hard to trust  
Not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid**_

Nellie just cringed more in Chair, crying. Blake was starting to get worried.

_**I watched you die  
I heard you cry  
Every night in your sleep**_

_**I was so young  
You should have known  
Better than to lean on me**_

_**You never thought  
Of anyone else  
You just saw your pain**_

_**And now I cry  
In the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing**_

She put her hands on his head, put a dizziness took over his body.

_**Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side  
So I don't get hurt**_

_**Because of you  
I tried my hardest just to forget everything  
Because of you  
I don't know how to let anyone else in**_

_**Because of you  
I'm ashamed of my life  
Because it's empty  
Because of you I am afraid**_

The rhythm of the music was slower, and Nellie began to rise.

_**Because of you  
Because of you**_

When Nellie rose, Blake also stood up. She started down the stairs, but felt dizzy and passed out by luck Blake held. He shouted.

-NELLIE.

Michael and Mr. Schuester rushed up to them.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Sweet song...**_

Blake picked up Nellie in her lap and all went to the infirmary. Michael was really terrified, Shanna almost slapped him across the face. If it weren't for the situation everyone would laugh at the face of it.

They entered the infirmary and Blake put in the litter. Mr. Shue "called the nurse soon came. She examined Nellie and gave his verdict.

- We need takes her to the hospital. William go talk with Figgins, who I'll call an ambulance.

Mr. Shue ran up to the principal's Office and the nurse called the emergency. When turned off, said:

-Does anyone know what happened to her?

-Ask the Sam – said Blake and Michael on uníssimo.

-I found it behind the high school and ...-Sam gasped more continued-we went to the Glee Club.

Michael Blake and faced the guy who did a "what was that?".

After some time Mr. Shue returned. He looked at Blake and Michael and said:

-You go together with me in the hospital. I go in the ambulance and you go together, ok?

Michael and Blake looked and agreed with the head. They listened to the sound of the ambulance, and the nurses appeared to take Nellie. The three, Blake, Michael and Mr. Jewish superheroes "were the following. Mr. Shue "in the ambulance as combined and Blake and Michael together in Blake's car.

The whole way was tense, the atmosphere was heavy between them. Both were frightened by what was happening. How not to be? Two best friends were fighting over a girl who knew a week. They arrived at the hospital and look for Mr. Schuester. He was at the front desk tidying the roles of Nellie.

-Where she is? – asked Michael nervous.

-The doctor took her to do some procedures and when they run out they will call us.

Mr. Shue ended to sign some papers and they sat in the waiting room. After some time they called the three to see Nellie. The three came together in the room and saw Nellie deitara while the nurse dressed the serum.

-Do you know what she has? – asked Blake.

-Dehydration and malnutrition. By the way does not eat a few days, and also doesn't take anything. And the dark circles are not sleeping.

-When she will be able to go home?

-Tomorrow perhaps.

They agreed with the head. The nurse left the room and all three were looking. After some time Mr. Shue left the room saying that would connect to Figgins asking if he advised the family of Nellie.

Blake and Michael if they looked, actually faced. The weather was horrible. When Michael kissed Nellie in the Glee Club, Blake almost hit him.

-Why you kissed? – asked Blake finishing with the silence of the room.

-Like it since the first day of her in college. She messed with me. The way he was surprised when I said she knew mathematics-Michael approached Nellie and held your hand – the way she was embarrassed when called me dumb, even unintentionally – Michael looked at Blake – she is different, and you know it.

Blake was speechless after all that Michael said.

-Wish I could kiss it again – he approached more of Nellie and touched him the lips – is so smooth.

-Stay away from it, "said Blake pushing Michael – are not seeing? This is all your fault!

-Don't blame me you idiot, just because I had the courage to do something that you wanted to do.

Blake would push Michael again when a couple opened the door of the room. The couple entered the room, followed by Mr. Shue. The woman began to sniffle when he saw Nellie lying in his hospital bed.

-I knew that I had something wrong – she said – she was locked in the room the whole weekend. She looked frightened ...

Blake weekend recalled that he spent every day and one third of the night trying to see Nellie by the window. Blake looked at Michael who was wide-eyed. But anyone who had ever seen.

-You do not know what happened to her? – asked Mr. Schuester.

The woman breathed again and looked at her husband.

-We don't know, "he sighed.

The nurse knocked on the door and called the couple, who was behind her.

Mr. Shue looked at Michael and Blake. Sighed.

-Don't want the two fighting in here – he said – the situation is low would be!

Mr. Shue left the room and left Michael and Blake looking down.

_**After a few days ...**_

Nellie entered the room of coral along with Joe and Abraham. Everyone started to celebrate. All stood up and were to compromise it.

Nellie had spent a few days in the hospital, and every day someone would visit it.

_**Flash Back**_

_-Guarantee that nobody in this hospital received so many visits so-she said to Sam and Joe who were spending the morning of Saturday with her._

_-Do you remember the first days you stayed here? – asked Joe._

_-No, why? – She asked sitting on the bed._

_-Michael and Blake came every day to see you, "said Sam – when you have improved, they were awful! Seemed not slept for days, are slimmer ... Are horrible,_

_-Why they stopped coming? – She asked looking at Joe and Sam._

_-Fear-they gave the shoulders – who knows._

_-Me?_

_-Not-said Sam – you don't want to know them. I talked with them. They quarreled, nobody ever saw them doing the same._

_-This is sad – She sighed._

_-Yes – said the two together._

_-You should talk to them, "said Joe._

_-Do not know Joe-She sighed again – in a week already happened so much, don't want to get myself in trouble._

_Joe gave his shoulders and looked Sam. Both did not know what to say._

_**End of Flash Back**_

The thought of Nellie returned to the room when Blaine stood in the middle of the room and the band started playing. The melody is light and sad. Abraham who was by his side reached out to her, that held and squeezed. She smiled at him like ergonomics.

_**Young girl, don't cry  
I'll be right here when your world starts to fall  
Young girl, it's alright  
Your tears will dry, you'll soon be free to fly**_

_**When you're safe inside your room, you tend to dream  
Of a place where nothing's harder than it seems  
No one ever wants or bothers to explain  
Of the heartache life can bring and what it means**_

_**When there's no one else, look inside yourself  
Like your oldest friend, just trust the voice within  
Then you'll find the strength, that will guide your way  
You'll learn to begin to trust the voice within**_

Nellie looked at Blake and Michael who were one to each side of Charlie. Michael looked at her, smiled at him. He just gave a smile and went back to look at Blaine.

_**Young girl, don't hide  
You'll never change if you just run away  
Young girl, just hold tight  
Soon you're gonna see your brighter day**_

_**Now, in a world where innocence is quickly claimed  
It's so hard to stand your ground, when you're so afraid  
No one reaches out a hand for you to hold  
When you're lost outside, look inside to your soul**_

Nellie looked Abraham who was almost crying. She laughed and turned back to look at Blaine.

_**When there's no one else, look inside yourself  
Like your oldest friend, just trust the voice within  
Then you'll find the strength, that will guide your way  
If you'll learn to begin to trust the voice within**_

_**Life is a journey  
It can take you anywhere you choose to go  
As long as you're learning  
You'll find all, you'll ever need to know**_

_**Break it  
You'll make it  
Just don't forsake it because  
No one can stop you, you know that I'm talking to you**_

_**When there's no one else, look inside yourself  
And like your oldest friend, just trust the voice within  
Then you'll find the strength, that will guide your way  
You'll learn to begin to trust the voice within**_

The melody of the song became even more calm and Blaine's voice became smoother.

_**Young girl, don't cry  
I'll be right here when your world starts to fall**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Soundtracks**__**...**_

-Hi guys – said Mr. Shue putting their stuff on top of the piano – have a great theme for this week.

He took a pen from his coat pocket and wrote on the Blackboard.

-Soundtracks, before you ask Brittany – he said – we all have a favorite movie and want me to show – he smiled sweetly for all – but today I want to rehearse a song with you ...

He picked up several sheets of inside your handbag and handed one to each one.

-We have a music-he lifted the sheet – we have several singers – he pointed to students – and possible couples.

Everyone looked without understanding, but Mr. Shue continued.

-All parts are already separated, I wanna see you improvising.

The music began to play and they split into two sides, girls and boys. Rory and Shanna put themselves in the middle of them.

_**Rory - Oh, don't go breaking my heart**__**  
**__**Shanna - I couldn't if I tried**__**  
**__**Rory – Oh honey, if I get restless**__**  
**__**Shanna - Baby, you're not that kind**_

-You are a couple! Act like a couple.

_**Artie - Don't go breaking my heart**__**  
**__**Tina - You take the weight off of me**_

They gave the hands and smiled at each other.

_**Artie - Oh honey, when you knock on my door**__**  
**__**Tina - Ooh, I gave you my key**_

They came out and Charlie and Aylin entered, he spun it and they embraced.

_**Charlie, Aylin- Ooh, ooh**__**  
**__**Nobody knows it**__**  
**__**Charlie - When I was down**__**  
**__**Aylin - I was your clown**_

The three couples joined in the Center.

_**Rory, Shanna, Artie, Tina, Charlie e Aylin - Ooh, ooh**__**  
**__**Nobody knows it**__**  
**__**Rory, Artie, Charlie - Right from the start**__**  
**__**Shanna, Tina, Aylin - I gave you my heart**__**  
**__**Rory, Shanna, Artie, Tina, Charlie e Aylin -Oh, oh, I gave you my heart**_

They returned to their seats, and Marisa and Cameron entered the "wheel".

_**Cameron -So don't go breaking my heart**__**  
**__**Marisa - I won't go breaking your heart**__**  
**__**Cameron, Marisa - Don't go breaking my heart**_

Cameron left and Joe entered in its place.

_**Joe - And nobody told us**__**  
**__**Marisa - 'Cause nobody showed us**__**  
**__**Joe - Now it's up to us, babe**__**  
**__**Marisa - Oh, I think we can make it**_

They go out and Tina Blaine and enter.

_**Blaine - So don't misunderstand me**__**  
**__**Tina - You put the light in my life**__**  
**__**Blaine - Oh, you put the sparks to the flame**__**  
**__**Tina- I've got your heart in my sights**_

Cameron, Marisa and Joe come through with them.

_**Cameron, Marisa, Joe, Blaine, Tina- Ooh, ooh**__**  
**__**Nobody knows it**__**  
**__**Cameron, Joe, Blaine-But, when I was down**__**  
**__**Marisa, Tina - I was your clown**_

They leave and Shanna and Sam go.

_**Shanna, Sam - Ooh, ooh**__**  
**__**Nobody knows it**__**  
**__**Sam - Right from the start**__**  
**__**Shanna - I gave you my heart**__**  
**__**Shanna, Sam - Oh, oh, I gave you my heart**_

They leave and Brittany and Artie go.

_**Artie - Don't go breaking my heart**__**  
**__**Brittany - I won't go breaking your heart**__**  
**__**Brittany, Artie - Don't go breaking my heart**__**  
**__**Oh, oh, I give you my heart**_

They leave and enter Nellie and Blake.

_**Blake - Don't go breaking my heart**__**  
**__**Nellie - I won't go breaking your heart**_

_**Blake, Nellie, Michael - Don't go breaking my**__**  
**__**Michael - Don't go breaking my**__**  
**__**Nellie – Don't go breaking my heart**_

Blake and Michael leave to staring, and Nellie leaves head low. Aylin and Abraham smiling come together.

_**Abraham - Don't go breaking my**__**  
**__**Aylin - Don't go breaking my heart**__**  
**__**Abraham, Aylin - I won't go breaking your heart**_

All come back again through the room and sing together.

_**Boys - Don't go breaking my heart**__**  
**__**Girls - Don't go breaking my**__**  
**__**I won't go breaking your heart**__**  
**__**Boys - Don't go breaking my**__**  
**__**Girls - Don't go breaking my heart**__**  
**__**All - Oh, oh yeah**_

At the end of the song Mr. Shue stood and applaud him to everyone.

All came out of the room the coral together, but in the end ended up separating. Shanna, Brittany and Marisa for the training of leaders of twisted; Sam, Michael, Charlie, Artie, Joe, Blaine and Blake to the football locker room; Aylin, Tina and Abraham were laughing to the library, saying they would "study"; Rory and Cameron went to the House.

-Alone-said Nellie herself sitting in the middle of the sidewalk the parking lot of the school. She sighed and picked up his cell phone. She put the headphones and the music started playing.

Nellie began dancing in place, but could not control themselves. Stood up and started dancing. She loved this song! The beat was contagious and the guitar solo would animate any one.

When the music stopped Nellie stopped dancing and took a deep breath. She looked forward to where he found the door of background and someone leaning against.

-Michael-she whispered to herself.

Nellie took her blouse that was a little raised and his messy hair. She looked at Michael again and he smiled. A smile that would make any corner of a melt.

-You dance well – he said still smiling.

-Thank you-she said picking up his backpack-gotta go.

Nellie out there can say that running. Stopped on the side of his motorcycle, and opened his backpack. She searched, searched and searched, but nothing.

Corner she sees Michael approaching. She tried to find the key faster, the only thing that she thinks are roles.

Michael to the other side of the motorcycle ahead of Nellie.

-Nellie "he says smiling.

She looks for him.

"shit," she thinks.

-Are you looking for this? -He says opening the hand and the key appearing in the middle of it – that of wanting to escape from me. ..

Nellie cora. She doesn't know what to say, what makes the smile it increase. She says the only thing that anyone would say.

-I'm not running from you – she says taking the key from his hand.

-Are you sure? -It raises the eyebrow with a sarcastic.

-y-yes, "she says.

-Then, if not fleeing-it seems to take a bit of breath-I want to sing something, but don't know what. Can you help me?

-I think so – she says a little ashamed.

Michael opens a smile that honestly think stole from Shanna.

-Playing in the cafeteria Today, can it be?

Nellie agrees with his head and smiles.

-Gotta go Michael – she smiled once more to it before putting the helmet – until later.

Nellie rises in motorcycle and goes away, leaving Michael with a huge smile.

Michael back running to the locker room, where he finds Sam, Artie, Blaine and Joe talking.

-Where have you been? -Ask Joe.

-Catch an air-he said playful.

-Know-said Sam – what have you done?

-Called Nellie to exit.

Blake, Charlie and Blaine entered the locker room.

-I do not believe I did this, I called Nellie to exit – he said without seeing Blake.

-YOU WHAT? -Blake screamed.

-Called Nellie to exit – he said his back picking up their things in the closet. He grabbed his backpack inside and turned.

Blake pushed Michael against the cabinets and held the collar of your shirt.

-I SAID NEVER TO GO NEAR IT!

-WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO SEND ME? I INVITED HIM TO COME OUT AND SHE ACCEPTED AND YOU HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH IT.

Blake unable to control anger gives a punch in his mouth, but Michael reacts by giving a punch in his eye.

Sam and Charlie hold Blake and Joe and Blaine hold Michael.

-WHAT DO YOU HAVE IN MIND? SHIT? YOU ARE FRIENDS! -shouted Artie.

Blake and Michael if they face when Michael says:

-Never be your friend! NEVER AGAIN!

Michael gives a punch in the closet and out of the dressing room.

Michael sits at a table in the cafeteria and Nellie. He puts his hand on the lips bruised because of Blake.

"_It was not to be so_" he sighs and looks at the door that opens.

Nellie enters the cafeteria and when he sees Michael smiles. She is with a pasted, white jeans a race and your preferred tennis. It goes toward Michael and sits in front of you.

-Hello, sorry for the delay – she looks you did expect too much?

-No, just enough-he smiles at him, which reciprocates.

-I'll get a chocolate – it arises – what do you want?

-A chocolate as well.

After a few minutes it comes back with two cups of chocolate.

-Hey Presto – he says putting the glass of chocolate in front of her.

-Thank you – she responds.

-Thank you I say – he smiled sitting on front of it – for helping me.

He takes a SIP of chocolate, but your lip starts to bleed. He puts his hand on it.

-What happened? -She asks with an air concerned.

-Nothing, just a fight.

-Just a fight? -She gets up and sits beside him-fight is one thing would be Michael! -She picks up a napkin and cleaned the blood from his lip – with whom you fought?

-Blake-he responds mesmerized with the look of Nellie.

-Why? – She asked afraid of the answer.

-For you…


	12. Chapter 12

_**Flirtations**_

Nellie was at his locker when Shanna spoke.

-Nellie, you left it there?

-Left-sighed ¬ – didn't want to, but I left.

-If not wanted, why quit? – asked Aylin.

-For the same reason that you and Charlie are flirting and do not take an attitude – replied Tina.

All laughed, but Aylin did not respond.

Nellie closed the closet and turned to the girls.

-Hey let's do something today late? – asked Marisa-need to relax a bit.

-What? – asked Brittany.

-I dunno, spend time talking-she gave the shoulders – also called Abraham.

All agreed. Fired up and everyone went to his side. Nellie before going away decided to pass on the coral room. When he entered he found Mr. Shue sitting on the piano looking at some papers. When he realized the presence of someone he looked to the door.

-Oh, Hi Nellie — he said putting his papers aside-what was it?

-Nothing, just wanted to come here.

Mr. Shue smiled.

-You remind me quite a former member of the Glee Club. The Finn.

-Remember? She raised her eyebrow – why?

-Sit down, I'll tell you.

Nellie pulled a Chair and placed near Mr. Shue.

-Well, Finn was a great person. Nice and simple as you. Wanted to help friends at all. A great person.

-What happened to it? I mean, after we graduated?

-He enlisted in the army-he gasped – he wants to clear his father's name. Ill talk with him.

Nellie smiled for him and even think a bit like Finn. She remembers the first week of the Glee Club, when Mr. Shue separated Blake and Michael to Sam, he resembled Finn and Puck. Curious she asks.

-Mr. Shue, and Puck? Everyone talks about his "Fame".

Mr. Shue laughs.

-Noah Puckerman. Is he had a reputation for picking up and badly not? – she agrees with the head-but nobody saw as friends. Can ask for Sam, he was a great person. Last year Mr. Shue drop a laughter-it came to dress as a woman to be able to win the nationals-he approached her and whispered – but here for us, it wouldn't be a very pretty woman with those hairy legs-they laugh.

She looks at him and smiled.

-Nellie ... You asked that because of Michael and Blake, there is Nellie?

She agreed with the head.

-I was curious to know who was who.

Mr. Shue sighed and stood up.

It gave the discretion of them, why not discover the rest yourself?

Mr. Shue grabbed her purse, flashed to Nellie and left the room. Nellie stayed some time there, thinking.

-I will find out! -She said to herself.

She took his backpack and went toward the football field. She stopped at the door of the field. It was full of huge players. She sighed and said.

-I'll talk to him – she said giving few went forward and stopping-but what am I going to speak? Hi Blake, want to find out if you are the Finn or Puck. And also wonder why you hit on Michael.

She sighed.

– Where I am with my head? -She shook hands – I will not not-said giving a few steps back and turning, but bumped into something, overbalanced and fell to the ground.

-Ai-she said looking up and her look stunning with Blake.

-I'm sorry-he offered his hand to help her as, which he accepted.

When their hands touched a shock ran through the body making them shudder. In shock she said:

-Gotta go – and ran away to the parking lot.

-NELLIE ...-Blake shouted, but to no avail nothing.

Nellie came home and went straight to the bathroom to take a cold bath. He needed to think. And this helped.

After some time out of the shower and dressed. A t shirt with a Queen of hearts writing "Queen of Hearts", a torn jeans and his all star. Gave a way in hair and was to meet with the girls and Abraham.

Nellie entered the cafeteria and soon saw the group in the corner table. It was up to them. Everyone was laughing.

-What have I missed? – She asked sitting next to Marisa.

-Just us laughing and flirting with Aylin-Charlie Abraham said between laughs.

Aylin, you haven't solved it? – asked Nellie with a raised eyebrow.

-You also don't resolve your with the Michael and Blake-she answered.

-Flerto Not with them Aylin-She sighed-things are very different.

-A question, "said Tina-how it all started?

Nellie gave the shoulders.

-I have no idea. Out of nowhere Blake sang with me, and out of nowhere Michael kissed me. And at the end everything went well.

-Tell me about these things, "said Marisa – Cameron out of nowhere started being jealous of Joe.

-What kid wouldn't? – asked Shanna – Joe is gorgeous.

-Shanna stating their amorous secrets – shouted Abraham, who made everyone fall out laughing.

-Nellie-said Brittany-you entered in Glee and Blake went after, and you didn't do a Duet. When you sang? -She frowned-this makes my brain hurt.

-Blake is my neighbor. It was strange when he was take me cookies.

-It led you cookies? -Britt asked with eyes shining.

Nellie agreed with the head and told the story to them. Britt's eyes twinkled every time the word cookies was mentioned. They spent the rest of the afternoon chatting and drinking coffee.

Almost all were in the coral room talking excitedly when Mr. Shue, Charlie, Joe, Cameron, Michael and Blake entered the room.

-Good day folks – said Mr. Shue picking up a Chair and putting in the middle of the room, being copied by other boys.

-Well, today we have a special presentation for you, "said Charlie.

Cameron, Joe and Michael began to play the guitar. After some time of melody Mr. Shue began to sing.

_**Shue - And I'd give up forever to touch you**__**  
**__**Cause I know that you feel me somehow**__**  
**__**You're the closest to heaven**__**  
**__**That i'll ever be**__**  
**__**And i don't wanna go home right now**_

Nellie had never heard him singing. His voice was sweet and gentle. The left happy.

_**Charlie-And all i can taste is this moment**_

_**And all i can breath is your life**_

_**And sooner or later its over**_

_**I just don't want to miss you tonight**_

Aylin's smile with Charlie's voice was from ear to ear.

_**All-I don't want the world to see me**_

_**Cause i don't think that they'd understand**_

_**When everything's made to be broken**_

_**I just want you to know who i am**_

Everyone was enjoying the music. Was soft and sweet.

_**Michael-And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming**_

_**Blake-Or the moment of truth in your lies**_

_**Michael-When everything seems like the movies**_

_**Blake and Michael-Yeah you bleed just to know your alive**_

They looked. They were friends, and now this friendship had turned nothing. As this?

_**All-I don't want the world to see me**_

_**Cause i don't think that they'd understand**_

_**When everything's made to be broken**_

_**I just want you to know who i am**_

All were stirring in the rhythm of the music.

_**Joe-I don't want the world to see me**_

_**Cause i don't think that they'd understand**_

_**Cameron-When everything's made to be broken**_

_**I just want you to know who i am**_

The tune became stronger and the last part of the song arrived.

_**All-I don't want the world to see me**_

_**Cause i don't think that they'd understand**_

_**When everything's made to be broken**_

_**I just want you to know who i am**_


	13. Chapter 13

**_Jealousy_**

The sound of Thunder ran through the room, what did Nellie dwindles. It was his last class, physical education with the last year. Then had the Glee Club and could go to the House and hide under the covers.

"Why this lesson doesn't end soon?" thought Nellie.

But once the Thunder sounded strong and Nellie if grabbed the arm of Sam, who was at his side watching the teacher. He looked at her from his side that was with eyes closed and smiled. Another flare with a strong noise toured the living room, and Nellie closed his eyes with more force. Sam realizing the fear the girl embraced.

-Calm Nellie – he whispered.

Nellie looked up and saw the look of loving Sam, what did she smile. When she was going to drop his arm a really strong and loud Thunder came. She gave a jump and grabbed at Sam. He just embraced stronger.

Without realising a strange boy took a picture of them.

When the class was over, the Thunder had passed. Nellie was giving thanks to God for that. When he left the gym to leave your things in the closet, several leaders of the crowd were looking for the phone and then staring. She opened her closet put things inside, closed and when turned glumly with three leaders of the crowd stops around.

-What he saw in you? -the left said.

-I am much more beautiful – the left added.

The Middle just looked Nellie from head to toe and made a face of disgust.

-Crazy People ..., "said Nellie fleeing gives li for the coral room.

When she entered all who were in the room looked at her. Still she sat next to Abraham and asked.

-What is happening? Crazy fans leading me staring, you watching me. I'm getting scared.

Abraham just stood looking at her without saying anything.

-Abraham, agrees. Wake Up! She stood up and yelled-damn, EVERYONE DECIDED to GO CRAZY TODAY?

-Why you did not tell us who was dating Sam? -Abraham asked.

-I what? -She asked with wide eyes.

-Are you dating Sam and not told us – said Aylin.

-But I'm not dating Sam.

-Is not what it says here, "said Abraham handing the phone to her.

_**"Sam Evans and his new girlfriend:**_

_**After Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopes, Mercedes Jones and kisses with Brittany s. Pierce; Sam Evans has his new victim. It's called Nellie Veitenheimer and is in the first year. She was transferred to a few weeks, and by the way our quarterback has won his heart.**_

_**But a tip, girls take care of their boyfriends, put by the way we have a new "chica muy caliente".Caution. "**_

When finished reading the eyes of Nellie were more wide than before. She sat down to keep from falling. She was terrified.

-BUT I'M NOT DATING SAM!

Sam entered the room with wide eyes, and sat alongside Nellie.

-Have you seen? – He asked.

-Yes, where they took it?

-We were in the gym when I was helping you with the Thunder ...

Nellie put his hands over his eyes and shook his head negatively.

-But no. ..

Nellie was unable to finish the grasse put Blake and Michael came together in choral room and were straight to Sam.

-ARE YOU DATING HER? -screamed Blake.

-THAT A FRIEND RIGHT!? -Michael said.

Nellie stood with a frown and it was up to them. Nellie was less than them. Then she saw the chest of two, more even so she faced as if it were the same size.

-First of all-she nudged the chest of two – not to talk to me as if I weren't here. Second – she said getting more stained due to the anger – I dating who I want and you have nothing to do with it.

Michael Blake is looked with wide eyes. Nellie took breath and calmed down a bit.

-And finally, I'm not dating Sam.

-We are yes – said Sam standing and pulling for him.

-But the...

-Then explain ... "he whispered and kissed.

All were wide-eyed to Aylin said.

-Arrange their peers and hold onto.

She was the first that was until Charlie who was on drums, pulled his shirt and kissed him.

When Nellie managed to get rid of Sam, she was completely stained. She doesn't hold up, gave him a slap and shouted.

-YOU ARE ALL CRAZY! She left the room stomping.

When Nellie came out, Mr Shue was entering. It was all very strange. Charlie and Aylin were clinging; Blake and Michael were staring Sam that was Ruddy and airless and others were wide-eyed.

-What happened here?

-Sit down Mr. Shue is better.

He sat on the Chair next to Artie.

-This happened, "said Artie giving the phone to the teacher see.

He read the gossip site's page and his eyes widened.

-And have more, "said Shanna sat on the other side of Artie-Sam kissed Nellie in front of Blake and Michael. And she pointed to Aylin and Charlie-they just are clinging.

Mr. Shue faced Charlie and Aylin by some bookshelves. But his attention was called to the guys if facing.

Peanut butter's half-brother!? Blake said.

-Yes brother?

-Now?

-Yes, now.

Blake and Michael beat in Sam, Blake in the face and Michael in the stomach. They went from there side by side and made her touch.

Mr. Shue had no reaction, was terrified with everything. On reflection he got up and walked behind Michael and Blake. He sought and found in the hallway, he shouted.

-THE TWO. MY LIVING ROOM. NOW! — they turned and followed Mr. Shue.

They sat in the empty wallet in front of him and lowered his gaze.

-Well-Shue sighed – it's great that you have to be friends. I'm very happy about that, but you can't knock on Sam because of a passion. This is not right, you know it. Imagine if Figgins learns this? The two are suspended or expelled.

Us sorry-whispered Michael.

-You don't have to apologize to me and Yes to Sam and Nellie-he sighed – you'll get out of here and go to Sam and will apologise. If you do not ask the Club's take of coral.

XXXX

Sorry it wasn't the favorite word of Michael and Blake. They knew they were wrong in bumping into Sam, but he kissed Nellie. Ok, she did not belong to them, but they liked it.

"I dating who I want and you have nothing to do with it" The words were repeated in Michael's head.

Michael Blake is looked and went into the room, followed by Mr. Shue. They went to Sam who was sitting with his mouth bleeding.

Us ... Sorry us dude Blake said nervously, fidgeting on the hair.

It is, forgive us. we should not have punched you.

Sam just agreed with the head and left the room.

Michael thought it was okay, but wasn't sure.

XXXX

Sam found the parking lot, sitting with his head against the knees. He went to her and said.

-Nellie ...

-What do you want? – She asked not moving.

-Excuse me, "he sighed – I had a crazy idea at the time. I shouldn't have kissed you, especially in front of them.

Sam put his hand on the bruised lip and moaned in pain. Nellie lifted his head and looked at him with red eyes.

-That idea you had?

-Well-he sighed-I like an ex-girlfriend of mine, I really like her. But because the school she had to move. These days I heard by Artie that she will return before the prom. I want to make love to me again, and the gossip that Jacob made gave me an idea. Jealous.

-Let me get this straight – she wiped away the tears-you are suggesting that we socialize and to make jealousy that his ex-girlfriend at her back with you?

-Yes – he agreed with his head.

-What do I get with this?

-Get rid of Blake and Michael.

-How?

-Let's music, and they do not flirt with someone with boyfriend. You get two Bookstore at once and would help me. What do you think?

-I top-she reached up and Sam shook.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Jealous**_

-Hate lying Sam – said Nellie stop at door of McKinley High School.

-You will not be lied, you are omitting a truth-Sam said a little thoughtful.

-This doesn't make sense-she said looking Sam.

-Nel ...-Sam held his hand-please I need your help.

Nellie just sighed and shook the hand of Sam.

-Come on, if I will not miss the first lesson.

Sam and Nellie McKinley entered hand in hand. After gossip Nellie didn't expect so many people to the trade. Okay, he is beautiful and muscular Sam Evans, who has dated beautiful girls, and now appears dating Nellie? This is really strange.

-Do not look to the side, Michael and Blake are in staring-Sam whispered.

-But fast, please – asked Nellie.

-Easy, we are "good". They beat me and then asked for apologies. This okay.

-They beat you? -She stopped in the middle of the aisle – why not told me?

-I did not find necessary!?

- How not to? -she scolded him.

- Just let it go, go to your closet and I meeting afterwards.

Sam sighed and continued walking. Nellie just looked at him, rolled his eyes and went to her closet.

-Hello Marisa – she told the redhead that was hidden behind the closet door.

-Hi ...-She sighed and shut the cabinet door.

-You're right Marisa?-dark circles of Marisa were huge and her eyes were swollen.

-Cameron and I discussed again-she began to cry-I can't stand more Nellie.

-Calm Marisa – she said hugging her friend – why are you fighting so much?

-Jealousy, jealousy and jealousy-She sighed embraced with Nellie – I just don't understand why so much jealous of Joe.

-Joe is beautiful as well as being a great person. It might be that.

-I love both Cameron-said Marisa dropping Nellie – how many times do I need to say or show it to him?

-Just don't get it, you will understand.

-I really hope Nellie.

-Come on, gotta find Sam.

-You are even dating?

Nellie just rolled her eyes and went to meet her "boyfriend".

Marisa left his physics class and found Cameron at the door of the room hiding something.

-What do Cameron? Yesterday was no longer there at home? His minor crisis of jealousy?-She sighed-my parents were worried.

-Excuse me, you're the most important thing that I have and do not want to lose, "he sighed and brought the front hands that were hidden. A rose-I trust you, but don't trust Joe.

-I love you-she held her face-and you never trade it for Joe. Understand this.

-All right-he put his hand over her hand – comes, I have something for you.

They walked up to the coral room. They sat in chairs opposite each other.

It is especially for you.

The pianist started playing, and a gentle melody started playing.

_**I was dreaming of the past,**__**  
**__**And my heart was beating fast,**__**  
**__**I began to lose control,**__**  
**__**I began to lose control,**__**  
**__**I didn't mean to hurt you,**__**  
**__**I'm sorry that I made you cry,**__**  
**__**I didn't want to hurt you,**__**  
**__**I'm just a jealous guy.**_

Marisa began to cry.

He made her cry.

Cameron has dried their tears, and continued to sing.

_**I was feeling insecure,**__**  
**__**You might not love me anymore,**__**  
**__**I was shivering inside,**__**  
**__**I was shivering inside,**__**  
**__**I didn't mean to hurt you,**__**  
**__**I'm sorry that I made you cry,**__**  
**__**I didn't want to hurt you,**__**  
**__**I'm just a jealous guy.**_

-I love you-she tells his distraught son.

-I love you too, "he replied.

_**I didn't mean to hurt you,**__**  
**__**I'm sorry that I made you cry,**__**  
**__**I didn't want to hurt you,**__**  
**__**I'm just a jealous guy.**_

_**I was tryin' to catch your eye,**__**  
**__**Thought that you was tryin' to hide,**__**  
**__**I was swallowing my pain,**__**  
**__**I was swallowing my pain,I didn't mean to hurt you,**__**  
**__**I'm sorry that I made you cry,**__**  
**__**I didn't want to hurt you,**__**  
**__**I'm just a jealous guy.**_

Ele apertou as mãos de Marisa e sorriu.

-I'm sorry Marisa, didn't want to make you cry. I love you, I'm jealous you know. You and Joe combine so much that I'm mad at myself for preventing the two from getting together-he bowed his head and sighed.

-Hey, I love you-she lifted his head-not Joe or anyone else. Only you! Understand that my love.

-I'm sorry for yesterday too…

-Okay, just promise me that if controls in question to Joe.

-Yes, I promise. We will, if we're not going to lose the day.

Cameron and Marisa took their things and left the coral room holding hands.

* * *

Sam and Nellie were entering in the coral when it froze.

-Is she-he said.

Nellie looked at him and then to the woman who didn't know what he was talking about with Artie and Tina.

-What is it?

-She is my love. My first love.

-Sam-the woman smiled and came embraces it-I felt his absence.

-I also-he smiled and looked for Nellie. His eyes had sadness-well, this is my girlfriend.

-Oh, Hello.

-Hello, I'm Nellie Veitenheimer. Glad to know you there.

The woman smiled again and stretched out his hand that Nellie squeezed.

-Hello, my pleasure-look looked Sam and then returned looking Nellie – I am Quinn. Quinn Fabray.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Couples**_

-Hey guys - said Mr. Shue when everyone was in the room-I want you to know a former member of the Glee Club, Quinn. -She got up and put on his side - Quinn such a show because he was part of the Club?

She smiled, and went to the pianist whispered the music for him and returned to the center of the room.

-Well, this is one of my favorite songs.

The pianist started playing, and the drummer to follow. Quinn was dancing with the melody.

**Fly me to the moon and**

**Let me play among the stars**

**Let me see what spring is like**

**On Jupiter and Mars**

Quinn went to Mr. Shue and asked to dance with him. They danced, he twirled.

**In other words, hold my hand**

**In other words, baby kiss me**

Quinn was the Charlie and Mr. Shue was Aylin and began to dance. They unfastened and Charlie and Aylin began to dance together.

**Fill my heart with song and**

**Let me sing for ever more**

**You are all I long for**

**All I worship and adore**

Quinn grabbed the hand of Michael and Nellie and together, Blake the encararou. Mr. Shue grabbed the hand of Shanna and Artie, they called Joe and Blake to dance with them at the wheel.

**In other words, please be true**

**In other words, I'm in love with you**

Brittany and Tina took Rory and Abraham and Mr. Shue if together with them to dance on the wheel.

**In other words, please be true**

**In other words, I'm in love with you**

Left only Sam, who was sitting nervously looking for Quinn. She smiled at him and grabbed him by hand.

**Fill my heart with song and**

**Let me sing for ever more**

**You are all I long for**

**All I worship and adore**

Everyone danced with his peers: Charlie and Aylin, Nellie and Michael; Shanna, Artie, Joe and Blake; Brittany and Rory; Tina, Abraham and Mr. Shue. Everyone was enjoying themselves, even Sam and Quinn that ran around the room together. They looked smiling.

**In other words, please be true**

**In other words**

**In other words,**

**I, I love, I love you**

The song ended and all very peers with jokes and laughter. Sam spun Quinn by one last time and said.

-Thanks for the Miss dance.

* * *

-She loves you-Nellie said, when they were stopped in his Cabinet.

-No, just like as a friend – he smiled – just have a bit of chemistry. We were known as Barbie and Ken when dating

-Barbie and Ken? -Nellie asked incredulous.

-Yeah, a little too perfect?!

-Maybe.

Sam smiled for Nellie, closed her closet, spent his arms around her shoulders and they started walking.

* * *

-Personal-said Mr. Shue – have a theme for this week.

-And what is? – asked Abraham.

-Couples-all looked at him trying to understand – as well as Quinn still will be here for the rest of the week I decided to make this theme. Quinn, you can explain to them?

-Of course-she got up and walked to the side of it-well, when I was in my second year we had a week of duets – she smiled at Sam-and who won as best Duet would win dinner at Breadstix and would win a Duet in the Tryouts. That year I won with Sam-it was up to him and the pulled-count the songs for them.

-Is-he smiled-sing Lucky as Duet and in Selective (I've Had) The Last Of My Life.

-Were really great duets – he looked the couple – why don't you sing a Duet to show them?

-Ok-he approached Quinn and whispered – Up from James Morrison and Jessie J?

-Can be.

Quinn grabbed the pedestals and the microphones and Sam went to talk with the band. Quinn took the microphones in place and she and Sam stood in front of them.

-This song is Up James Morrison and Jessie J.

-I hope you enjoy-smiled Quinn.

**S-How can I find you**

**When you're always hiding from yourself**

**Playing hide and seek with me**

**Till it gets too dark**

**Too dark, inside your shell**

**Why do I even try**

**When you take me for granted?**

**I should know better by now**

**When you call I already hear that crashing sound**

**As it all falls down**

Quinn looked at Sam, it seemed that the music was a message for her.

**Q-It's never too late to turn it back around**

**Yeah I know you can**

**S-don't bury your demons deep in the ground**

**When it all falls down**

**The only way is up, up, up**

**The only way is up, up**

Sam Quinn looked and thought: why I still like you? YOU BETRAYED ME WITH FINN!

**Q-I watch your spirit break**

**As it shatters into a million pieces**

**Just like glass I see right through you**

**And your parade of excuses**

**Feels like groundhog day**

**You say the same things over and over**

**There's that look in your eye**

**And I hear that crashing sound**

**As it all falls down**

Quinn looked at Sam, he seemed confused and sad.

**Q and S-It's never too late to turn it back around**

**Yeah I know you can**

**Don't bury your demons deep in the ground**

**When it all falls down**

**The only way is up, up, up**

**The only way is up, up**

**Q-It's your love that's strong**

**It's the only thing that keeps me holding on**

**S-It's your heart that's weak**

**But it's not too weak to bring you back to me**

The only one that seemed to be understanding the climate a little tense there was Nellie. She smiled at me and Sam. Did he told her?

**Q and S-It's never too late to turn it back around**

**Yeah I know you can**

**Don't bury your demons deep in the ground**

**When it all falls down**

**When it all falls down**

The two took the microphone from the stand at the same time and moved closer to one another.

**S-It's never too late to turn it back around (never too late)**

**When it all falls down**

**S and Q-The only way is up**

**The only way is up, up, up**

**The only way is up, up**

**When it all falls down**

The song ended and Sam and Quinn were staring. Nellie stood up and began applauding, and was followed by the rest.

-I chose the couples this week – Mr. Shue looked Quinn – well, me and Quinn. The choose as so saying "the best couples". And as Quinn said who was not chosen will vote for best couple.

-Who I will talk to close your couple. couples are ...-the drummer made a suspense-Marisa & Joe.

Cameron faced Marisa who seemed frightened. She stood up and traded places with Tina which was next to Joe. He just smiled at her.

-Charlie and Aylin-Quinn said.

They were side by side and smiled at each other. What to expect more of these two?

-Shanna and Michael.

Shanna opened his huge smile to Michael who returned with a nod of the head to sit on their side.

-Well, and by last ...-once again the drummer made thriller – Blake and Nellie.

-What? – asked Sam.

-Blake and Nellie are the last – repeated Quinn.

Sam looked Nellie that seemed a bit frightened by the situation.

-Personnel, the order of presentation is this: we start with Charlie and Aylin, Shanna and Michael, Joe and Marisa and finally Nellie and Blake. But remember, who wants to get introduced can also, but will have to be a Duet.


	16. Chapter 16

Nellie and Abraham were at their lockers when Abraham asked.

-How are things with Blake?

-Hard, maybe – she thought a bit.

**Flash Back**

Nellie was in his bedroom when he heard a hiss, she went to the window and saw Blake the calling. He pointed to her and him and then down. He wanted to talk. She agreed with the head and was to meet with him.

She went to the fence separating the houses and there was Blake.

-Hello, "he smiled.

-Hi-she smiled for him-whatever talk?

-Our music. Well, you know the music we sing.

-Oh yeah, have you had any idea?

-I couldn't think of anything.

-Please, nothing very sexy – she blushed.

-You know, I am already beautiful and wonderful, don't need no music sexy-he did sensuous possessions.

She laughed.

-Do not find both Jenner-he laughed and she continued – I may be single but I concussion so easy.

-Are you single? "he raised an eyebrow.

-No ... is that my relationship with Sam is very new.

-Ok ...

**Flash Back off**

-Nellie ...-called Abraham.

-Excuse me Ab, was thinking.

-What they are going to sing?

-I speak with Mr. Shue after she closed the cupboard-come here, I want to talk to you.

Nellie pulled Abraham to a closed room that was empty. They sat and Nellie began to speak.

-Will you promise me you won't tell anyone?

-Yes, Word of Asia – they laughed – but what do you want from me?

-Don't cry-she whispered – well, my relationship with Sam is lying.

-WHAT? -shouted Abraham without understanding.

-Abraham-she scolded him-I want to help him and he helps me.

-With well?

-Sam is in love with Quinn.

-Yes, that I've noticed. Everyone realized this, and she likes it. But in that it helps you?

-Get rid of Michael and Blake.

-Why get rid of them? They are great people.

-I know-she sighed and sat at the table-I was stupid doing it.

-But how things between him and Quinn?

-Hard, he is scared.

The sign hit and people started entering the room. They took their backpacks and went to their classes.

* * *

Michael sighed. Was bored, annoyed, irritated. Why do I have to do the Duet with Shanna and Nellie? He thought.

He spent the fingers through the hair and sank further in the Chair. Okay, Shanna was a great person, but why not be placed along with Nellie?

-Michael Weisman, answer my question-scolded the teacher.

-Excuse me, can you repeat? – He asked sheepishly.

-Why Romeo and Juliet would escape?

-To be able to live the love that the family would not approve ...-Michael had an idea that would put into practice when the lesson ended.

* * *

Quinn was in the bleachers of the football field. Missed their times of cheerleader, even his last year being so stunned.

-Hello Quinn-hailed Sam.

-Hi Evans-she smiled and looked at the clock-you shouldn't be in the classroom?

-Yes, but needed to talk to you. What's more, she won't know that I missed.

-What do you speak? – She asked. His stomach was full of butterflies, she felt so since reunited with Sam.

-I ... I ... I need you.

-WHAT? -Quinn asked surprising-you ... you have Nellie! I don't want to end up with most any relationship!

-Nellie is just a friend.

-A friend who are you dating?!

It is for her assist me, you don't understand? I did this for you, I thought I would be jealous.

-And what would say jealous?

-I don't know-he sighed – I found that if I stayed with jealousy would come back to me, pure nonsense.

-You want to know? -She stood-I turn to you when finished with Nellie and show that it is not so stupid, because anyone who does this is an idiot.

* * *

Nellie was in front of his locker, did the combination and opened it. A piece of paper fell to the ground. She raised an eyebrow and stooped, picked up the paper and went back to normal. Was Michael. This left more intrigued.

Nellie I find in the stands after school, I need to talk to you.

She kneaded the paper and threw it back into the closet. Picked up your book and went to their classrooms.

Nellie spent the rest of the day thinking about what Michael wanted to talk to her. She saw him at lunch and he just smiled at her, smiled back. Blake realized this. She sat on the table of the Glee Club, with Abraham, Sam, Artie, Tina and Joe.

-That smile was the one pro Michael? – whispered Abraham in his ear and dropping a laugh.

-Anything your imagination – she blushed.

-I think in ...

-Nellie-Blake appeared behind it-can I speak with you?

-Of course-she looked to the rest of the table, mainly to Sam that looked sad.

Nellie stood up and walked out of the cafeteria with Blake. They stopped on the steps, looking at each other.

-What was it? -She tried to look sympathetic.

-Wanted to talk to you about our music – he looked – if we want to win I have an idea.

-And what would it be?

-Waiting for a Girl Like You, Foreigner.

-It is not too romantic? I'm not complaining, I really love.

-If you want to do everything well, chose another.

-No, I want to do it-she smiled.

-Ok, we can rehearse after school today?

-Can't, can be surfer?

-Of course-he smiled-but not wanting to be stuck but already being, what you will do after high school?

-Michael asked me to meet him. No biggie-she looked into the cafeteria and saw Sam calling-gotta go, apparently Sam wants to talk with me.

* * *

Nellie was in front of his locker, did the combination and opened it. A piece of paper fell to the ground. She raised an eyebrow and stooped, picked up the paper and went back to normal. Was Michael. This left more intrigued.

Nellie I find in the stands after school, I need to talk to you.

She kneaded the paper and threw it back into the closet. Picked up your book and went to their classrooms.

Nellie spent the rest of the day thinking about what Michael wanted to talk to her. She saw him at lunch and he just smiled at her, smiled back. Blake realized this. She sat on the table of the Glee Club, with Abraham, Sam, Artie, Tina and Joe.

-That smile was the one pro Michael? – whispered Abraham in his ear and dropping a laugh.

-Anything your imagination – she blushed.

-I think in ...

-Nellie-Blake appeared behind it-can I speak with you?

-Of course-she looked to the rest of the table, mainly to Sam that looked sad.

Nellie stood up and walked out of the cafeteria with Blake. They stopped on the steps, looking at each other.

-What was it? -She tried to look sympathetic.

-Wanted to talk to you about our music – he looked – if we want to win I have an idea.

-And what would it be?

-Waiting for a Girl Like You, Foreigner.

-It is not too romantic? I'm not complaining, I really love.

-If you want to do everything well, chose another.

-No, I want to do it-she smiled.

-Ok, we can rehearse after school today?

-Can't, can be surfer?

-Of course-he smiled-but not wanting to be stuck but already being, what you will do after high school?

-Michael asked me to meet him. No biggie-she looked into the cafeteria and saw Sam calling-gotta go, apparently Sam wants to talk with me.

* * *

**Charlie : Now as the summer fades**

**I let you slip away**

**You say I'm not your type**

**But I can make you sway**

**It makes you burn to learn**

**You're not the only one**

**I left you be a field**

**Put down your blazing**** gun**

Aylin grabbed his microphone, approached him and began to sing in your ear.

**Aylin: Now you've gone somewhere else, far away**

**I don't know if I will find you (find you, find you)**

**But you feel my breath on your neck**

**Can't believe I'm right behind you (right behind you)**

Charlie picked up his microphone and stood face to face, Aylin.

**Charlie and Aylin:'Cause you keep me coming back for more (Coming back for more)**

**And I feel a little better than I did before**

**And if I never see your face again, I don't mind**

**'Cause we got much further than I thought we'd get tonight**

When the music ended up Charlie stole a kiss from Aylin, fast and cute. She smiled and grabbed. Everyone started to applaud.

* * *

Michael was in the stands waiting for Nellie. He hadn't gone to the Glee Club by nervousness. He started to play a little, to calm down.

_"Calm yourself Michael, turn man"_ he thought. "_Why am I like this? Is only Nellie. "_ He sighed.

He stared at the empty soccer field, and saw black hair approaching. He smiled.

-You came, "he said when he saw Nellie climbing the stands looking at him.

-Yes – she smiled for him-whatever?

-Well-he blushed — I wanted to do a Duet with you, just not in front of others. Still think all are better than I.

-None of this Michael, her voice is beautiful. All are.

It is easy you speak, your voice is perfect. Beautiful, sexy, romantic. Exciting-he smiled at her and whispered to himself-at least I fell in love with her.

-How? -She blushed.

-Well-Michael cheeks were red-amazingly I was passing by the choir room when I heard someone singing Skyscraper. For me the voice was wonderful, I was in love. So did the test of the Glee Club, and dragged Blake and Charlie with me.

-Enter into a group that can ruin your reputation just to meet a girl?

-Is-he smiled.

-Well, that music has in mind for our Duet?

-Birds of a Feather, The Civil Wars. What do you think?

-I like.

-Alrighty then.

Michael started playing guitar and closed his eyes. Nellie was looking at him.

"It is beautiful" she thought. He looked, smiled and began to sing.

**Michael : ****Where she walks, no flowers bloom**

**Nellie : He's the one i see right through**

**Michael : She's the abscess on my lip**

**Nellie :The splinter in my fingertip**

**Two : But who could do without you?**

**And who could do without you?**

They looked fast, Michael blushed and Nellie looked down. She liked to sing with him, and when he smiled at her, and when he blushed. She sighed and turned back to look at it, I was looking at.

**Michael: She the sea i'm sinkin' in**

**Nellie : He's the ink under my skin**

**Michael : Sometimes i cain't tell where i am**

She looked at length while he was singing his part.

**Nellie : Where i leave off and he begins**

**Two: But who could do without you?**

They looked. Michael after seconds lowered her eyes, but Nellie continued to look at him.

**And who could do without you?**

**Two: Oh, we're a pretty, pretty pair**

They looked in the eye, and neither would have the courage to keep the look.

**Yes, we are**

**All, all the king's horses**

**And all of his men**

The look was intense as at the beginning, but it seemed that they were getting air.

**Couldn't tear us apart**

**Ooooh**

**Michael : Dancing with a ball and chain**

**Nellie : Through it all we still remain**

**Michael : Butterflies around the flame**

**Nellie : Till ashes, ashes, we fade away**

They were looking at when the tune ended. Michael approached his face to that of Nellie, she looked and he his mouth that was ajar. She closed his eyes and him as well. His lips if drove.


End file.
